Un rêve idéal
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Cette fois Mac est allé trop loin. Aura til le courage de faire le premier pas ?


UN SUENO IDEAL…

CSI : NY

Auteur : Aziliz

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Vous connaissez la chanson.

Note : La chanson est extraite de l'album Canta, d'Agnès Jaoui. Je ne connais pas très bien cette série : je n'en ai vu que deux épisodes. Mais cette chanson m'a semblé coller avec les personnages. Peut-être me suis-je trompée.

J'ai très envie d'avoir votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas : une critique ne prend pas longtemps à écrire et fait toujours plaisir !

Un homme et une femme sortent des bureaux. Ils se disputent, fort. L'homme reproche à la femme de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas, il lui ordonne de le laisser tranquille. La femme se fige, veut répondre puis fait volte face. L'homme la regarde s'enfuir en courant, impuissant et regrettant déjà ses paroles… Trop tard. Mac secoue la tête.

La jeune femme court, elle ne veut pas qu'il voit sa peine. La petite phrase résonne encore à ses oreilles. Elle essuie rageusement une larme, et serre les dents pour endiguer le flot. Trop tard. Stella éclate en sanglots.

_Siempre fue para ti un sueno idealJ'ai toujours été pour toi un rêve idéal_

_Un carino que yo no se comprenderun sentiment que je n'ai jamais su comprendre_

_Cada dia mensajes de amorChaque jours des messages d'amour_

_Que me enviabas tu porque mi angel disparo que tu m'envoyais car mon ange a lancé _

_Una flecha profundo a tu corazonune flèche au fond de ton coeur_

_Y de tanto dolor que le dio se la quitoet ça lui fit tellement mal qu'il l'enleva_

_Y ahora soy yo quien recibe el doloret maintenant c'est moi qui reçoit la douleur_

_El flechazo volvio hriendo mi corazon La flèche est revenue, blessant mon coeur_

Le lendemain matin, Mac arrive le premier au bureau. Il doit la voir, pour s'excuser. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, et assis derrière son bureau il regarde les aiguilles tourner. Lentement. Chaque bruit de pas le fait sursauter, il relève alors la tête…mais ce n'est jamais elle. Cent fois il croit voir sa silhouette lancée, ses longs cheveux ondulés… Cent fois il croit entendre son pas énergique et son rire. Mais non, les heures passe et sa collègue n'arrive pas. Il se sent seul, minable. Quel besoin avait-il d'être aussi méchant ? Elle voulait juste l'aider, comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Mac ? » Une voix le fit sursauter, il se retourne…Hawques entre alors dans le bureau.

« Quoi ? » Demande –til avec agressivité. Pourquoi ce n'est pas elle ? Il est furieux contre le jeune légiste, pourquoi est-il là ? Ne peut il pas le laisser seul un instant ? Il est furieux contre elle. Que fait-elle ? Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ? Il a besoin d'elle. Et surtout il est furieux contre lui. Il lui a demandé de le laisser seul. Stella avait obéi et maintenant il se sentait tellement mal.

« Mac ? » Hawques chuchote désormais, troublé par l'agressivité de son patron. « Stella est passée… »

Le cœur de Mac fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle est revenue, ils vont s'expliquer et tout redeviendra comme avant. « …cela pour vous. » Il prend soudain conscience que son collègue n'a pas cessé de parler. Celui-ci lui tend une enveloppe. « Sortez » Le jeune homme le regarde, inquiet. « sortez ! »Hurle-t-il.

Tremblant, il ouvre l'enveloppe et reconnaît aussitôt l'écriture. Une écriture faite de pleins et de déliés, régulière.

« Mac,

Je vais partir. Je vous laisse seul puisque c'est votre choix. Mais avant il fallait que vous sachiez : vous êtes un homme bien, brillant. J'ai été heureuse avec vous, vraiment. J'avais une famille. » Mac inspira longuement. « Seulement, je ne peux pas rester. Vous voir vous complaire dans votre malheur, vous enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour dans le chagrin… c'est insupportable. J'ai essayé de vous aider, de vous tendre la main et vous m'avez fait comprendre que vous ne partagiez pas mes sentiments. C'a été dur. J'aurai aimé qu'il en soit autrement, mais on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer, on ne peut l'aider contre son gré.

Je pars. Dans un mois, je serai à Miami. Le soleil, la plage… Vous voyez, il y a toujours plus malheureux que soi. » Mac sourit à travers ses larmes. « Courage camarade.

Stella. »

Mac s'effondre dans son fauteuil.

_Desde que senti tu ausencia Depuis que j'ai ressenti ton absence_

_Pude comprender tus penas J'ai pu comprendre tes peines_

_Que se volvieron las mias qui sont devenues les miennes_

_Ahora que te estoy queriendo maintenant que je t'aime_

Des semaines sont passées depuis la lecture de la lettre. Les jours s'allongent peu à peu, et le travail continue. Mais quelque chose est cassé…Mac semble avoir définitivement perdu le sourire, ce sourire que Stella s'appliquait à lui rendre lorsqu'il était triste. Il ne dort plus, chaque fois que ses paupières se ferment il revoit leur dispute.

L'absence de Stella se fait de plus en plus vive, chaque jour il imagine ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait été là. Chaque jour il se rend compte à quel point sa présence lui était vitale. De temps en temps il croit la voir, penchée sur le microscope, riant avec Danny. Alors il tend la main pour la toucher, mais ses doigts se referment sur le vide. Et une douleur lui transperce le cœur.

_Ahora tu eres para mi el sueno ideal Maintenant tu es pour moi le rêve idéal_

_Porque est flecha llego hacia mi Car cette flèche est arrivée jusqu'à moi_

_Y me esta matando et elle est en train de me tuer_

_Si tu no vienes, mi corazon seguira llorando si tu ne viens pas mon cœur continuera de pleurer_.

Il se détestait de ne pas l'avoir retenue ce soir là. Maintenant il était trop tard… Que pouvait-il faire ? Stella se préparait à une nouvelle vie, elle ne souhaitait plus le voir. Il ne pouvait aller contre sa volonté. A Miami, elle rencontrera quelqu'un qui saura l'aimer. Pas comme lui. Elle pourra fonder une famille. Elle sera heureuse. « Mais elle sera loin de toi » murmurait une petite voix. Alors Mac pleurait. Il pleurait sur tout ce qu'il avait raté, il pleurait sur sa lâcheté… Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie. Pas même à la mort de sa femme. Etait-il encore en train de passer à côté du bonheur ?

_Desde que senti tu ausencia Depuis que j'ai ressenti ton absence_

_Pude comprender tus penas J'ai pu comprendre tes peines_

_Que se volvieron las mias qui sont devenues les miennes_

_Ahora que te estoy queriendo maintenant que je t'aime_

Aujourd'hui cela fait un mois exactement que Stella a quitté les lieux, furieuse. Un mois qu'elle les avait quitté. Ou plutôt qu'elle l'avait fui. Un mois et la douleur, loin de s'atténuer, se ravivait. C'était comme si quelqu'un appuyait sur ses plaies, encore à vif. Il regarde le calendrier et le visage de Stella apparaît devant ses yeux, il veut l'effacer mais n'y arrive pas. Alors il la regarde, il se noie dans les yeux émeraude. Pourquoi ne s'était il pas rendu compte u'il l'aimait autant ?

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Danny regarde son patron qui a enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il a tellement changé. Le jeune homme entre dans le bureau, dépose un papier et ressort sans dire un mot.

Mac relève la tête, son regard se pose sur le papier.

« Mlle Stella Bonasera

Vol 719

Hall 4, Porte 2 à 13H30 » En plus petit, quelqu'un a écrit ; « Courage camarade » Mac regarde la pendule qui affiche 12h30. Tout se bouscule dans sa tête. Dans une heure, elle serait loin et il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Pouvait-il supporter cette idée ?

12h55

Mac se lève brusquement, attrape sa veste et sort en courant. Il monte dans un taxi, stoppe devant un fleuriste. Quelques instants plus tard, il ressort une rose rouge à a main : aéroport, je vous prie.

Stella regarde ses bagages, entassés sur le chariot. Elle a du mal à croire qu'elle a réussi à faire entrer sa vie dans quelques sacs. Toute une vie réduite à cela… Elle veut partir le plus vite possible, sans se retourner. Elle sait que si elle hésite, elle n'aura plus jamais le courage de faire cela.

« Les passagers du vol 719 en partance pour Miami sont priés de se présenter à l'enregistrement »

La jeune femme soupire. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il… peu importe. Il n'était pas là. Il avait eu un mois pour venir et il ne l'avait pas fait. Après un dernier regard pour la grosse pomme, elle se fraie un chemin entre les voyageurs et se posta dans la file d'attente.

Le taxi se gare devant le hall, Mac lui tend un billet de 50 dollars. « Gardez la monnaie. »crie t il en sortant précipitamment. Il slalome entre les valises et les voyageurs. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pourvu qu'elle…

Stella sent une tristesse indéfinissable l'envahir, la saisir à la gorge. Cette fois ci c'est fini. Cela fait un mois qu'elle attend qu'il lui fasse signe, un mois qu'elle espère. Elle a longtemps songé à ce qu'ils auraient pu construire. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence… Mac se moque royalement qu'elle s'en aille. Devant elle il n'y a plus qu'une personne qui la sépare du tapis à bagage, tapis qui engloutira ses sacs… Alors elle sera bien obligée de suivre.

Mac courre toujours, soudain il se fige. Un homme lui rentre dedans, et commence à l'insulter. Il n'y prête pas attention : elle est là, à quelque mètres… aussi belle que d'habitude.

La jeune femme s'apprête à poser ses valises sur le tapis…

« STELLA !

Elle fait volte face ; Mac est là. Il est là, et il l'appelle. Il est juste là, hors d'haleine, une rose rouge à la main. Stupéfaite, elle ne bouge plus. Tout se brouille. Elle retient son souffle. Mac prend la parole :

« Ne partez pas. S'i vous plait. Vous.. Je .. Me manquez »Bafouille t il.

L'hôtesse s'impatiente. « Mlle ? C'est à vous.

« Restez. Je vous aime, Stella. C'est devenu une évidence.

« Mlle ? Il y a du monde qui attend…

« Je vous en prie. Vous ne devez pas partir.

_Aunque ya no quieres nada conmigo, mami Même si tu ne veux plus de moi ma belle_

_Bailemos juntos Dansons ensemble_

_Este ritmo sabroso sur ce rythme envoûtant_

_Quizas bailando se aregle todo car en dansant tout s'arrangera peut-être_

_Si no yo triste seguire bailando ou alors, triste, je continuerait à danser_

Interdite, Stella regarde le tapis, l'hôtesse, Mac et de nouveau ses valises. Dans ses oreilles résonnent ces mots qu'elle a tant attendus. « Je vous aime ». Doux aveu.

Elle se tourne vers l'hôtesse. « J'ai changé d'avis. » Reprend son sac et se dirige vers lui.

Elle vient vers lui. Il a réussi. Il sourit aux anges. Elle lui a pardonné. Elle reste.

« Stella bégaie-t-il. Je suis… désolé pour ce…

« Cht.. » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Cela n'a plus d'importance »

Mac la prend alors par la taille, empoigne le chariot à bagage et l'entraîne à l'extérieur sous les applaudissements des voyageurs, attendris.

Beaucoup plus tard, lorsque Mac ouvre les yeux il la voit. Endormie, détendue et superbe. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était revenue. Il sent son parfum, devine ses formes sous le drap. Stella ouvre les yeux, voit le regard de Mac posé sur elle. Un regard de braise. Troublée, elle baisse les yeux. « Tu m'as tellement manqué »Murmure-t-il, en l'attirant contre lui. Il l'embrasse. Désormais, ils étaient deux… pour toujours.

**FIN.**


End file.
